Let Me Spend Seven Minutes With You
by gyucchi
Summary: Cukup tujuh menit dari Hibari Kyoya, begitu pinta Mukuro. — mukuro/hibari. canon. fanfiction challenge infantrum: seven minutes in heaven.
1. ketika ilusi menit pertama datang

―_untuk_ **[FFC] Infantrum; **_Seven Minutes in Heaven_. (_prompt_: 7 Heavenly Virtues.)

**Disklaimer:** **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! **karya _Amano Akira_. Tidak ada keuntungan komersil yang dibuat dari sini.

**Peringatan:** mungkin Canon, dengan situasi Mukuro belum bebas dari Vendicare; OOC; typo. **Kind of** _ficlet_. Mukuro**X**Hibari / **6918**.

**Let Me Spend Seven Minutes With You: 2012: M. Gabriella**

**.**

**satu:** _i__l primo __avvenne quando __i minuti __illusione_  
><strong>[<strong>ketika ilusi menit pertama datang**]**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p>Hibari Kyoya buta.<p>

Iya, Hibari Kyoya yang _itu_.

(yang selalu berusaha menegakkan hukum Namimori―yang selalu membawa tonfa―yang selalu mengucapkan "_kamikorosu, kamikorosu_"―yang selalu diikuti oleh burung mungil berwarna kuning―yang selalu membuat dirinya nampak tidak terikat dengan Vongola―yang katanya membenci ilusionis―yang kini _buta_)

Kedua bola mata oniksnya itu kini buta. Benar-benar **buta**. Hitam, gelap, dan tanpa cahaya.

Hibari membenci hal tersebut.

Berkali-kali ia salahkan dirinya yang tidak hati-hati pada misi Vongola yang lalu. Bila hanya tubuhnya yang terluka atau mengalami pendarahan, ia tidak masalah.

Sayangnya, misinya ke Italia beberapa waktu lalu berakhir _tidak memuaskan_.

Oh, bukan berarti misinya gagal; tidak―siapa yang bilang begitu?

Misinya―misi dari _Vongola_―jelas sukses. Tapi nasib penglihatan Hibari tidak sesukses misi itu; nasibnya kini … _tidak baik_―kalau tidak mau dibilang _mengenaskan_.

Akibat kecerobohan pribadi prefek Namimori-_chuu_ itu, ia kehilangan penglihatannya. Rutukan terus melompat dalam pikirannya, tiap kali ia mengingat bagaimana bodohnya dirinya saat itu. Kalau saja ia tidak termakan ilusi lawannya―

―_kalau saja ia tidak tiba-tiba mengingat seorang lain yang identik dengan ilusi_―

―mungkin cahaya yang harusnya dapat ditangkap senantiasa oleh korneanya, tidak pergi.

Tapi, yang telah terjadi, tetaplah telah terjadi. Inilah kenyataannya; begitulah adanya.

Maka kembali lagi ke awal permasalahan:

Hibari Kyoya **buta**.

* * *

><p>Dan sekarang, Hibari tidak tahu mau melakukan apa.<p>

Semenjak penglihatannya terenggut, ia menjadi seperti tubuh tanpa jiwa.

Memang, begitu misi selesai beberapa hari lalu―tiga hari lalu, tepatnya―Vongola sudah mengusahakan mencari kornea pengganti milik Hibari yang telah rusak. Saat itu, Sun Flame dari Sasagawa Ryohei sekalipun tidak mampu mengembalikan penglihatan Hibari.

Mengenai usaha Vongola mencari kornea bagi Hibari, Hibari sendiri tidak memberi tanggapan apa-apa. Ia tidak menerima, tidak pula menolak permintaan Sawada Tsunayoshi―_bos_nya―tiga hari lalu.

…

"_H-Hibari-_san! _Tunggu!"_

_Sawada Tsunayoshi berlari mengejar sosok Hibari yang berjalan cepat_―_dengan Kusakabe Tetsu di sampingnya_―_jauh di depannya. Prefek Namimori-_chuu _itu tetap berjalan meski tahu ia tengah dikejar. Meski demikian, langkahnya tetap konstan; tidak mengubah jalan cepatnya menjadi lari, seperti orang melarikan diri dari pengejaran pada umumnya._

"_Juudaime!_ _Tunggu!"_

_Lalu di belakang Tsuna, nampak Gokudera mengikuti Tsuna yang berlari tepat di depannya. Tidak berapa lama, Tsuna berhasil mencapai Hibari dan menarik pergelangan tangan Cloud Guardian-nya itu. Gokudera pun telah berada tepat di sisi Tsuna._

_Merasakan ada yang memegang tangannya, Hibari segera menghempaskan tangan Tsuna dari pergelangan miliknya. Kusakabe yang menuntun Hibari tadi terdiam._

"_Perlu apa lagi, Sawada Tsunayoshi?" tanya Hibari dengan nada monoton._

"_Kau_―"

"_Sudahlah, Gokudera," ucap Tsuna kepada Gokudera, yang otomatis mendiamkan Storm Guardian-nya itu, "Hibari-_san_ … bagaimana…?"_

"_Bagaimana apa?" tanya Hibari dengan nada monoton lagi. Ia tidak melihat bagaimana kentaranya rasa bersalah Tsuna tergambar di wajahnya, karena memang penglihatannya sudah tidak berfungsi lagi._

"_Penglihatanmu―"_

"_Kau bisa lihat sendiri," ucap Hibari tegas, "tidak perlu bertanya."_

"_HIBA_―"

"_Gokudera," ucap Tsuna dengan nada berat. Tangan kanannya itu segera diam mendengar nada-jangan-dibantah-lagi dari bosnya._

"_Hibari-_san_ … penglihatanmu pasti akan kembali. Aku berjanji," tegas Tsuna dengan mata menatap langsung pada mata Hibari yang telah buta. Meskipun ia telah buta, Hibari sedikit banyak dapat merasa ada yang menatapnya intens._

_Tanpa banyak bicara_―_tak jelas mengiyakan atau tidak_―_Hibari berbalik badan dan berucap sebelum berjalan dengan Kusakabe lagi._

"… _Terserah."_

_…_

Ini hari Minggu.

Bila situasinya seperti dahulu―saat Hibari masih dapat melihat secara normal―pasti prefek itu tengah berjalan-jalan di taman sepi bersama Hibird. Tapi sekarang situasinya berbeda; ia buta kini.

Maka dari itu, Hibari hanya duduk di lantai kamarnya, menyandarkan dirinya pada dinding kamar. Hibird ada di bahunya, bertengger dengan tenang.

Kamar Hibari sekarang gelap, walau di luar masih terbilang pagi hari.

Menghela napas, kata-kata dikeluarkan, "_K__amikorosu_."

Mungkin Hibari harus membiasakan diri dalam gelap―yang mungkin abadi itu.

* * *

><p>Hibari belum mandi hingga dua puluh detik setelah ia mengeluarkan kata "<em>kamikorosu<em>" tadi. Bukan berarti ia tidak bisa mandi sendiri karena ia kini buta. Ia hanya … tidak ingin saja; maka setelah bangun tidur, yang dilakukannya hanya duduk di kamar gelapnya, membiasakan diri.

Mungkin setelah ia merenung membiasakan diri, Hibari akan menelpon Kusakabe untuk menyiapkan air panas.

"Atau minta Kusakabe memandikanmu sekalian saja, kufufu."

"Hn, tidak mungkin. Hanya herbivora yang mau melakukannya."

Hening.

Hibird sudah tidak bertengger di bahu Hibari dan malah berputar-putar di satu sisi kamarnya. Perlahan, kabut menyelimuti ruangan, lalu 'tak lama―

_Trang!_

Bunyi tonfa dan trisula beradu terdengar. Tidak perlu cahaya sekalipun, Hibari dapat menangkis trisula yang hendak menusuknya. Kini Hibari sudah dalam posisi bertarung―berdiri.

"Kufufu, waspada seperti biasa, Hibari Kyoya."

Kabut, trisula, serta suara "kufufu" itu, Hibari pasti tahu siapa orang yang seenaknya masuk ke kamarnya.

"Rokudo Mukuro."

"Oya, gelap sekali kamarmu, Hibari Kyoya."

Hibari diam, merasa tidak perlu menjawab.

"Pergi kau, Herbivora. Aku sedang tidak berniat bertarung dengan siapapun."

Mukuro diam, lalu mengubah ekspresi penuh senyumnya menjadi serius.

"Kau … buta?"

Hibari berpikir darimana Mukuro tahu bahwa ia buta kini. Tapi mengingat ini adalah _Mukuro_, maka ia diam saja.

"Kufufu, buta sekalipun, kau masih dapat menangkis trisulaku. Sepertinya, kau yang buta malah lebih kuat dariku," ucap Mukuro dengan seringai di wajahnya―meski ia tahu Hibari tidak dapat melihatnya.

"Jangan sok rendah hati," balas Hibari dengan nada monoton. Prefek itu duduk kembali, dengan tonfa masih ia pegang.

Mukuro mau membalas lagi, tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya. Gantinya, dengan wajah serius, ia menatap Hibari.

"Hibari Kyoya … kau mau penglihatanmu kembali?"

Tidak menjawab, Mukuro menganggap Hibari mau mendengar ucapan selanjutnya.

"Berikan aku waktu tujuh menit dalam tujuh hari. Habiskan satu menit setiap hari bersamaku. Lalu penglihatanmu akan berfungsi secara normal lagi."

Tatapan Mukuro tegas, dan walau Hibari tidak dapat melihat lagi, ia dapat merasakan keseriusan dari ilusionis di hadapannya. Terlebih, tidak tahu mengapa, lidahnya tidak bisa menolak. Maka, seperti jawabannya pada Tsuna tiga hari lalu, ia menjawab,

"… _Terserah_."

Mukuro tersenyum―bukan seringai seperti biasa.

"Ah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Sudah hampir satu menit kuhabiskan di sini. Sampai bertemu di menit kedua esok, Hibari Kyoya."

Kabut menyelimuti tubuh ilusionis di depan Hibari, kemudian menghilang bersama sosok Rokudo Mukuro―yang jiwanya kembali ke penjara Vendicare.

Enam puluh detik telah berlalu sejak Hibari berkata "_kamikorosu_" sebelumnya. Satu menit pertama telah dihabiskan Mukuro.

Sepertinya, Hibari harus membiasakan telinga mendengar suara "kufufu, kufufu" selama enam menit ke depan.

Mendecih pelan, ia bangkit berdiri menuju kamar mandi sembari memegangi tembok kamar gelapnya.

"Kugigit kau sampai mati, Rokudo Mukuro."

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>-to be continue-<strong>

**[**_words count; __**story only**__ (without "separate particle" between one paragraph with another, like "…" or disclaimer-appearance-syalala)_**:: ****1000 words]**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **fic pertama di fkhri, sekaligus 6918 pertama; senangnya…. t-tapi malah ooc parah, ditambah alurnya ga jelas dan ga sinkron, huhuhu ;_;. suasana hibari yang buta juga belum kerasa, argh….

.

**penjelasan prompt satu: **_humility;_

kerendahhatian di sini ada pada bagian mukuro yang bilang pada hibari, bahwa hibari yang buta mungkin malah lebih kuat darinya.  
><em>well, prompt<em> memang belum begitu kentara sebagai tema _chapter_, tapi ke depannya, pasti akan lebih banyak terasa. _prompt _untuk _chapter_ kali ini memang susah disesuaikan dengan jalan ceritanya, sih ;_;.

.

_well_, **review?**

* * *

><p><em><strong>primo <strong>_:: _**secondo **»****_


	2. saat terang tak terduga memenuhi visi

―_untuk_ **[FFC] Infantrum; **_Seven Minutes in Heaven_. (_prompt_: 7 Heavenly Virtues.)

**Disklaimer:** **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! **karya _Amano Akira_. Tidak ada keuntungan komersil yang dibuat dari sini.

**Peringatan:** mungkin Canon, dengan situasi Mukuro belum bebas dari Vendicare; OOC; typo. **Kind of** _ficlet_. Mukuro**X**Hibari / **6918**.

**Let Me Spend Seven Minutes With You: 2012: M. Gabriella**

**.**

**dua:** _quando la luce incontra una visione inaspettata_  
><strong>[<strong>saat terang tak terduga memenuhi visi**]**

* * *

><p>…<p>

"_Tetsu__, hitungkan berapa anak tangga dari lantai ini menuju atap Namimori-_chuu_."_

"_Eh, untuk apa, Kyo-_san_?" Tetsu Kusakabe mempertanyakan permintaan__―__perintah__―__dari Hibari Kyoya yang aneh itu._

"_Tidak usah banyak tanya__―__dan cepat laksanakan atau kugigit sampai mati."_

…

_Tap__―_

"Empat … puluh satu," gumaman diperdengarkan sosok Hibari Kyoya yang menaiki tangga menuju atap. Kini ia menapaki tangga ke-41 dari 43 tangga yang harus dilaluinya sebelum sampai di pintu atap―seperti laporan Kusakabe atas perintah darinya.

_Tap__―_

"Empat … puluh dua," Hibari terus berucap sembari tangan kanannya menggenggam pegangan tangga dengan erat.

Segalanya begitu gelap, sehingga ia merasa memerlukan pegangan agar dirinya tidak terjatuh saat naik ke atap. Akan sangat konyol bila ia mati karena terjatuh dari tangga Namimori-_chuu_ yang begitu ia cintai.

Oke, itu terlalu berlebihan. Tidak sampai mati. Paling, luka-luka _biasa_.

Ah, _luka-luka biasa_.

_Tap__―_

"Empat puluh ti―" dan ucapannya terhenti, ketika pegangan tangan kanannya terlepas karena kelicinan pegangan tangga, membuat tubuhnya terasa ringan; terjatuh ke belakang.

"Ja … tuh?" Seharusnya, tanpa diulang pun Hibari tahu, ia tengah terjatuh ke belakang. Inikah akhirnya?

_Sial_.

Di saat seperti ini, segala yang ada hanyalah gelap―

Gelap―gelap―gelap―**gelap**―

_Greb!_

"Kufufu, lucu sekali kalau Guardian Vongola terkuat mati hanya karena terjatuh dari tangga menuju atap Namimori. Benar begitu 'kan, Hibari Kyoya?"

―_**terang**__―_

Hibari merasa punggungnya hangat seketika. Walaupun visinya kosong―tidak ada apapun di hadapannya, di pandangannya―ia merasa sekitarnya … _terang_.

Bukan, bukan terang yang _itu_; bukan terang yang biasa ia lihat sebelum mengalami kebutaan. Ini terang dari arah yang lain.

Gelap tapi … _terang_.

"… Iya 'kan, Hibari Kyoya?"

Hibari tersentak, dan mencoba berdiri tegak lagi, hanya untuk menyadari bahwa ada sepasang lengan yang melingkari bahunya. Erat, erat, dan erat sekali.

Tidak butuh waktu lama baginya, untuk menyadari bahwa itu adalah―

"Rokudo Mukuro."

"Oya. Memanggil namaku?" tanya Mukuro dengan selipan tawa khasnya. Lengannya masih melingkari bahu Hibari dengan protektif. Bagaikan Hibari akan hancur bila ia lepaskan pelukannya.

"Lepaskan, Herbivora." Tidak menjawab pertanyaan Mukuro, Hibari malah memerintahkan lengan Mukuro lepas dari tubuhnya.

Dengan fisiknya, ia berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Mukuro. Malangnya, tubuh yang lebih kecil dari ilusionis itu tidak mampu melepaskan pelukan erat-amat-sangat itu …

… _bahkan sampai Hibari Kyoya lupa, bahwa sepasang tonfa ia kaitkan di pinggang._

"Oya, kenapa tidak ambil tonfamu, dan melepaskan diri sendiri dari _peganganku_, Hibari Kyoya?" ucap Mukuro di belakang kepala Hibari.

Prefek Namimori itu tiba-tiba tersadar―_bagaimana aku bisa sampai lupa, bahwa aku membawa tonfa_―dan menyambar kedua tonfa di kiri dan kanan sisi tubuhnya. Secepat kilat, ia ayunkan tonfa itu tanpa arah yang jelas, namun cukup untuk membuat Mukuro agak terkejut, hingga melepaskan pelukannya pada Hibari.

Untuk ayunan kedua, Hibari lebih memperkirakan arah ayunannya. Meski ia buta, tubuhnya sudah terbiasa dengan arena pertarungan, termasuk pertarungan melawan ilusionis yang satu ini.

_Trang!_

"Kena," ucap Hibari singkat, begitu ia mendengar bunyi denting dua benda metal; yang ia yakini, adalah tonfa miliknya beradu dengan trisula milik Mukuro.

"Tidak―belum kena tubuhku, Hibari Kyoya," tanggap Mukuro terhadap perkataan Hibari sebelumnya. Hibari menyeringai mendengarnya.

"Siapa bilang yang tadi itu untuk mengenaimu? Yang tadi itu untuk memperkirakan posisimu. Yang ini," tonfa dari tangan kiri Hibari terayun tepat ke arah Mukuro, "baru untuk menyerangmu―"

_Buk!_

Tapi yang dihantam tonfa Hibari hanyalah tembok, bukan Rokudo Mukuro.

"Tch, dasar ilusionis," rutuk Hibari, karena ia tahu, Mukuro pasti sudah berpindah tempat dengan ilusinya.

"Kufufu. Sampai kapanpun, seranganmu tidak akan mengenaiku semudah itu, Hibari Kyoya."

Prefek Namimori-_chuu_ berambut hitam kelam itu memilih diam. Secara tiba-tiba, nafsu bertarungnya merosot jauh. Ia memilih mengabaikan pemuda berambut biru yang datang mendadak tadi, dan menuju atap.

Hibari sudah tidak peduli, berapa anak tangga lagi menuju pintu atap.

"Oya? Mau kemana, Hibari Kyoya? Ke atap?"

"Bukan urusanmu, Herbivora. Pergi jauh-jauh dan jangan kembali lagi."

_Cklek_.

Pintu atap terbuka, lalu Hibari melangkah masuk. Seketika itu juga, angin bebas menerpa dan mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Lalu, Hibird yang memang sudah ada di atap terlebih dahulu akan menghampirinya. Ia akan melihat sekitar, mencari tempat yang tepat untuk menikmati tidur siangnya sejenak.

… _itu kalau ia tidak buta_.

Ingatan akan rutinitasnya dengan penglihatan sewaktu masih normal dahulu, membuat sesuatu berdenyut di dadanya.

Sakit. _Sial_.

Ia bukan Herbivora. Ia Karnivora. Seharusnya perasaan macam itu tidak menghampirinya. _Seharusnya_.

Gelapgelapgelap**gelap**. _Sial_.

Hibari berdiam membelakangi pintu atap yang tadi dibukanya.

"Tidak melangkah lebih jauh, Hibari Kyoya?" sebuah suara memecah keheningan setelah kedua kaki Hibari menginjak atap.

Hibari diam; tidak menjawab pertanyaan Mukuro.

"… _Sakit?_"

Tidak, Hibari tidak akan menjawab pertanyaan Mukuro; tidak akan mengiyakan pertanyaan bodoh itu. Tidak akan, meski kegelapan di visinya seakan menggerogoti sekujur tubuhnya.

"Hibari Kyoya," panggil Mukuro dengan suara datar, tanpa nada dibuat-buat khasnya.

"Apa, Rokudo Mukuro?" tanya Hibari balik dengan nada tidak kalah monoton. Ia tahu, bahwa Mukuro tengah berdiri tepat di sebelahnya. Tapi, ia tidak mempermasalahkannya; setidaknya, sampai kini ia sedang tidak bernafsu bertarung lagi.

Tatapan lurus ke depan, sambil memandang gedung-gedung menjulang, dengan suara rendah, Mukuro berkata,

"Penglihatanmu akan kembali. _Pasti_."

Hibari berbohong, bila ia menyangkal adanya terang yang menyelimuti visinya, walau sesaat. Terang yang sama, dengan yang ia rasakan saat Mukuro pertama datang menghampirinya.

"Terserah saja apa katamu, Herbivora."

"Aku serius―ah, sudah satu menit rupanya. Untuk hari ini, cukup sampai di sini, ya, Hibari Kyoya," ucap Mukuro tiba-tiba.

"Hn. Cepat pergi, Herbivo―"

Hening.

Hibari tahu, ucapan selengkapnya tidak akan terdengar sampai penjara Vendicare. Rokudo Mukuro pasti sudah kembali ke tangki air gelap itu.

Ah, _gelap, ya…._

Merasa tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan lagi di atap, Hibari berbalik menuju pintu atap. Tidak mungkin mencari tempat yang pas untuknya tidur kali ini. Dengan kondisinya yang buta, amat tidak memungkinkan.

_Cih._

"Tch, lebih baik segera turun saja."

Lalu Hibari membuka pintu atap, menuruni tangga dengan hati-hati. Akan konyol bila ia, Guardian Vongola yang terkuat, mati begitu saja hanya karena jatuh dari tangga.

_Cih, teringat lagi. Lagipula, aku tidak terikat dengan Vongola atau apalah itu._

Ini semua karena ilusionis yang satu itu.

Karena tujuh menit yang dimintanya untuk dihabiskan bersama. Karena di menit kedua, ilusionis itu menjadi baik hati, dengan menyelamatkannya dari kejatuhan.

Mengingat itu, tiba-tiba saja, nafsu bertarung―nafsu Hibari untuk membunuh Rokudo Mukuro bangkit dan kembali lagi.

"Kugigit kau sampai mati, Rokudo Mukuro."

* * *

><p><strong>-to be continue-<strong>

**[**_words count; __**story only**__ (without "separate particle" between one paragraph with another, like "…" or disclaimer-appearance-syalala)_**:: ****1000 words]**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** kayaknya _ending-_nya sama lagi kata-katanya -_- /bukan kayaknya lagi, oy/ /beneren sama, orz/. ergh, bukannya jadi lebih bagus, hibari dan mukuro semakin ooc di sini, huhuhu ;_;. mana jadi kayak angst-gaje-gimana gitu, padahal _genre_-nya _romance_ murni, astaga. jadi dengerin lagu ringan-romens ga ngaruh, dong? =A=

.

**penjelasan prompt dua: **_kindness;_

kebaikan hati. semua pasti melihat, kebaikan itu ada pada mukuro yang menyelamatkan hibari dari kejatuhan di tangga, tepat waktu. lebih jauh lagi, bukankah mukuro yang mau mengembalikan penglihatan itu berarti ia … berbaik hati? :""D #maksacoba  
>dan semoga di sini <em>prompt<em> lebih terasa dari _chapter _satu sebelumnya :").

.

_well, _**review?**

* * *

><p><em>terimakasih<em> kepada: **cocoamilo • Hyuuzu • Hikari Kou Minami • Sachertorteei • Aoi no Tsuki • Eszett del Roya  
><strong>semuanya sudah dibalas PM :")b.

* * *

><p><em><strong>« p<strong>__**rimo **_:: _**terzo**_** »**


	3. kala keheningan menyapu suara

―_untuk_ **[FFC] Infantrum; **_Seven Minutes in Heaven_. (_prompt_: 7 Heavenly Virtues.)

**Disklaimer:** **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! **karya _Amano Akira_. Tidak ada keuntungan komersil yang dibuat dari sini.

**Peringatan:** mungkin Canon, dengan situasi Mukuro belum bebas dari Vendicare; OOC; typo. **Kind of** _ficlet_. Mukuro**X**Hibari / **6918**.

**Let Me Spend Seven Minutes With You: 2012: M. Gabriella**

**.**

**tiga: **_quando l'illusione del suono travolgente del silenzio_**  
>[<strong>kala keheningan menyapu suara**]**

* * *

><p>"Kyo-<em>san<em>, proposal pesta perayaan kemenangan tim sepak bola―"

"_Kamikorosu."_

"Kyo-_san_, laporan keuangan bulanan komite kedisiplinan―"

"Cap saja."

"Kyo-_san_…."

Dan berbagai "Kyo-_san_, Kyo-_san_, dan Kyo-_san_" telah dilontarkan berkali-kali oleh mulut Kusakabe Tetsuya. Pemuda yang dipanggil sebagai "Kyo-_san_" hanya duduk dengan tenang di kursi depan meja kebesarannya, meja Prefek Namimori-_chuu_.

Hibari Kyoya.

Nama yang terpampang jelas di meja tersebut. Pemuda berambut hitam itu memejamkan matanya, mendengarkan judul-judul dokumen yang dibacakan Kusakabe.

Bertanya mengapa Kusakabe yang mengecap beberapa dokumen tersebut―dan mengabaikan yang dikomentari "_kamikorosu_"―alih-alih Hibari menandatanganinya sendiri?

Coba ingat-ingat sebuah fakta. Fakta sial yang terus dirutuki Hibari Kyoya hingga kini.

Hibari Kyoya **buta**. _Buta_.

Buta berarti tidak bisa melihat. Buta berarti tidak bisa menandatangani dokumen-dokumen kewajiban seorang prefek Namimori. Buta berarti Kusakabe harus menggantikan tanda tangan Hibari dengan cap prefek Namimori. Buta berarti setiap komentar "cap saja" dari Hibari berarti persetujuan.

Buta berarti setiap komentar "_kamikorosu_" dari Hibari berarti tanda tidak setuju dengan dokumen tersebut.

Seperti proposal pesta perayaan kemenangan tim sepak bola yang menerima pertidaksetujuan Hibari berupa sebuah "_kamikorosu_" instan.

"…"

Hening.

Setelah sekian lama terdengung suara orang membacakan judul dokumen, tidak ada lagi suara terdengar di ruang prefek Namimori.

_Mana Tetsu dan suaranya?_

"… Kusakabe?"

Hibari memanggil, namun hanya senyaplah yang menjawabnya.

Ia membuka matanya yang tadi terpejam; berniat untuk mencari di mana sosok Kusakabe berada.

Hanya untuk menyadari, bahwa ke mana pun ia memandang, hanya gelaplah yang menguasai lapang pandanganya.

_Sial_.

"Ku―"

"Kyo-_kun_, laporan pertempuran dengan Kokuyo―"

"_Kamikorosu_."

… Hening sejenak.

Sebentar―

"… Hah?"

"Kufufu―"

_Clang!_

Dua buah tonfa metal terlempar dari arah Hibari Kyoya yang _tadi_ duduk.

Iya, _tadi_ duduk. Sekarang, Hibari sudah berdiri, saat tadi melempar dua tonfa miliknya ke arah di mana suara Mukuro ia dengar. Walaupun Hibari yakin, kedua tonfa itu gagal mengenai Mukuro, mengingat itu adalah _Mukuro_.

Yang pasti memakai ilusi perpindahan tubuh.

"―semangat sekali, Hibari Kyoya. Sampai tidak sadar bahwa sudah bukan bawahanmu itu yang membacakan dokumen," ujar Mukuro santai, sembari mendekati di mana Hibari yang sehabis berdiri melempar tonfa, kembali duduk.

"Aku sadar, Rokudo Mukuro. Makanya aku menghantamkan tonfa padamu. Sekarang kembalikan tonfaku, atau _kamiko_―"

"Tonfa yang ini?" potong Mukuro begitu saja. Ia memamerkan sepasang tonfa milik Hibari yang kini berada dalam genggamannya, walau ia tahu bahwa Hibari tidak mungkin melihatnya.

"Ya, tonfa yang itu. Di mana pun kau berada sekarang, kembalikan tonfaku segera atau _kami_―"

"Tidak mau," jawab Mukuro enteng. Ia bisa melihat urat kekesalan mulai muncul di wajah Hibari.

"Kau tidak berada dalam posisi bisa bernegosiasi denganku, Rokudo Mukuro," ucap Hibari jengah. Ilusionis di depannya membuat terlalu banyak masalah―sampai Hibari lupa menanyakan Mukuro, bagaimana ilusionis itu bisa masuk ke ruangannya seenak dirinya, tanpa disadari Kusakabe.

Sudahlah. Tidak penting juga. Ilusionis di depannya―kalau ia tidak salah kira―pasti memiliki seribu satu cara untuk memasuki ruangannya.

Dan fakta itu membuatnya tambah ingin menggigit Rokudo Mukuro sampai mati.

Lagi, Hibari berujar, "Rokudo Mu―"

"Berjanji dulu padaku, untuk menit ketiga ini, tidak ada kata '_kamikorosu'_, 'gigit sampai mati', ataupun segala hal yang berbau itu. Juga, tidak ada yang namanya bertarung denganku hari ini. Tidak ada benturan trisula dengan tonfa ataupun borgol. Tahanlah segala keinginanmu untuk melakukan itu semua di menit ini―"

"Dan kenapa aku harus menurutimu?"

"Karena kalau tidak, tonfamu tidak akan pernah kembali lagi."

Kalau dalam keadaan normal, Hibari pasti bisa menerjang Mukuro dengan tangan kosong sekalipun. Dalam kondisi _normal_.

Kalau dalam kondisi kehilangan kedua penglihatannya … itu beda lagi. Bahkan untuk Cambio Forma demi mengeluarkan borgol saja sudah susah setengah mati, meski ia tidak mau mengakuinya.

_Sial_.

"Jadi … bagaimana?" Mukuro bertanya sambil menumpukan kedua sikunya di sisi depan meja prefek Hibari. Dagunya ia letakkan di kedua telapak tangan yang membuka ke atas, sehingga wajahnya menatap langsung pada Hibari.

"_Ka_―kkhh, oke."

Mendengar jawaban itu, Mukuro tersenyum lembut tepat di depan wajah Hibari. Senyuman lembut itu berubah menjadi seringai senang, melihat wajah … tanpa ekspresi Hibari.

"Oya, tersenyum sedikit kenapa, Hibari Kyoya?" ujarnya dengan kekehan kecil. "Kufufu" singkat terselip di antara kekehannya.

Hibari memasang tampang kesal, sebal, atau apalah itu.

"Diam kau, Rokudo Muku―"

_Plok._

Mukuro menepuk puncak kepala Hibari dengan tangan kanannya, sambil tersenyum.

"Rileks sedikit, Hibari Kyoya. Khusus menit ketiga ini, aku sedang tidak ingin bertarung denganmu. Sesekali, gencatan senjata itu perlu, kufufu."

Walau Hibari tidak dapat melihat ekspresi Mukuro sekarang, ia yakin, Mukuro tengah tersenyum. Bukan, bukan senyum sadis atau gila bertarung seperti yang biasa Mukuro―dan Hibari―perlihatkan.

Rasanya, visi gelap yang selalu ia rasakan semenjak kebutaannya, kembali menjadi bercahaya.

Gelap tapi … _terang_.

Dari dalam dirinya, sesuatu bagai meneranginya.

Aneh. Tapi nyaman.

Ah, sudahlah.

Beberapa detik, tidak ada pembicaraan di antara keduanya. Tangan Mukuro sudah meninggalkan puncak kepala Hibari.

Mukuro memfokuskan pandangannya pada sosok Hibari Kyoya yang duduk di hadapannya. Menyelami tatapan entah ke mana arahnya dari mata oniks Hibari; mata yang kehilangan cahayanya itu.

Spontan, Mukuro berkata, "Empat menit lagi. Lalu penglihatanmu akan kembali seperti sedia kala."

Hibari tahu itu.

Sudah berkali-kali, Mukuro mengatakan itu padanya. Tapi tetap saja, cahaya putih yang bagai menyelimuti visinya tidak berhenti bersinar, setiap kali Mukuro berkata demikian.

Dan jawaban Hibari pun selalu sama,

"… _Terserah_."

Terserah. Terserah. Terserah.

Terserah, Mukuro mau mengembalikan pandangannya, lalu mereka bisa bertemu dan bertarung seperti biasa lagi. Terserah, Mukuro tidak mengembalikan pandangannya tapi ia bisa menikmati hari damai, yang membuatnya bisa santai sejenak.

Terserah―tunggu.

… _Apa?_

Membuka mulut, Hibari tiba-tiba saja mau menyebutkan nama, "Rokudo Muku―"

"Ah, sudah habis, ya, waktunya. Pantanganmu untuk tidak berkata '_kamikorosu'_, 'gigit sampai mati', atau apapun tentang itu, untuk menit ini telah usai. Lumayan menyenangkan juga, bisa bertemu denganmu tanpa kekacauan dan bentrok trisula dengan tonfa dan borgol. Nah, sekarang aku kembali dulu. Sampai jumpa di menit keempat, Hibari Kyoya."

Sehabis berbicara panjang lebar, Mukuro langsung menghilang dengan ilusi, sebelum Hibari sempat menyelesaikan memanggil namanya.

"―ro."

Hibari segera menyambar sepasang tonfa yang tertinggal di sisi depan meja prefeknya. Tonfa yang dikembalikan Mukuro tepat sebelum ia kembali ke penjara tangki air Vendicare.

Tonfa yang pegangannya masih … _hangat_.

_Ilusionis sialan._

**Hangat**. Seperti kedua pipi Hibari kini, tidak tahu kenapa.

Nanti, di menit keempat, Rokudo Mukuro harus mati di tangannya.

"Kkkh, kugigit kau sampai mati, Rokudo Mukuro…."

* * *

><p><strong>-to be continue-<strong>

**[**_words count; __**story only**__ (without "separate particle" between one paragraph with another, like "…" or disclaimer-appearance-syalala)_**:: ****1000 words]**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_yes_, _ending_-nya beda dikit X"D #woi. ehm, cuma perasaan saya, atau emang berasa tiap _chapter _ada selipan kusakabe/hibari gini? -_- #ngek. dan ini kelewat ooc, ya? susah banget bikin romens mereka tanpa ooc-in astaga #jedukinkepala.

[**ps:** saya tahu kok, "_kamikorosu_" dan "gigit sampai mati" itu artinya sama; cuma nambah-nambahin _words_ aja, kok :"P #dor]

.

**penjelasan prompt tiga: **_abstinence;_

di sini saya terjemahkan menjadi "pantangan". terasa kan, dari cara hibari menahan keinginannya untuk berkata sebangsa "_kamikorosu_" atau itulah. pantangan juga berlaku untuk mukuro sebenarnya kalau dilihat lagi; mukuro berusaha untuk menahan keinginannya tidak menghantam hibari dengan trisula, loh, di menit ketiga ini―mengingat bagaimana sifatnya di _canon_ selama ini. #inibenerenmaksawoi  
>semoga <em>prompt<em> yang menurut saya menjadi dasar _chapter_ ini terasa sungguh :"Dd.

.

_well_, **review?**

* * *

><p><em>terimakasih<em> kepada: **Hyuuzu • checkmate007 • Hikari Kou Minami • Aoi no Tsuki • Sachertorteei • Llewellyn del Roya • YUKA726 Hikari  
><strong>semuanya sudah dibalas PM :")b.

* * *

><p><em><strong>« secondo <strong>_:: _**quarto**_ **»**


	4. dari ketulusan dan suasana menghangat

―_untuk_ **[FFC] Infantrum; **_Seven Minutes in Heaven_. (_prompt_: 7 Heavenly Virtues.)

**Disklaimer:** **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! **karya _Amano Akira_. Tidak ada keuntungan komersil yang dibuat dari sini.

**Peringatan:** mungkin Canon, dengan situasi Mukuro belum bebas dari Vendicare; OOC; typo. **Kind of** _ficlet_. Mukuro**X**Hibari / **6918**.

**Let Me Spend Seven Minutes With You: 2012: M. Gabriella**

**.**

**tiga: **_quando l'illusione del suono travolgente del silenzio_**  
>[<strong>kala keheningan menyapu suara**]**

* * *

><p>"Kyo-<em>san<em>, proposal pesta perayaan kemenangan tim sepak bola―"

"_Kamikorosu."_

"Kyo-_san_, laporan keuangan bulanan komite kedisiplinan―"

"Cap saja."

"Kyo-_san_…."

Dan berbagai "Kyo-_san_, Kyo-_san_, dan Kyo-_san_" telah dilontarkan berkali-kali oleh mulut Kusakabe Tetsuya. Pemuda yang dipanggil sebagai "Kyo-_san_" hanya duduk dengan tenang di kursi depan meja kebesarannya, meja Prefek Namimori-_chuu_.

Hibari Kyoya.

Nama yang terpampang jelas di meja tersebut. Pemuda berambut hitam itu memejamkan matanya, mendengarkan judul-judul dokumen yang dibacakan Kusakabe.

Bertanya mengapa Kusakabe yang mengecap beberapa dokumen tersebut―dan mengabaikan yang dikomentari "_kamikorosu_"―alih-alih Hibari menandatanganinya sendiri?

Coba ingat-ingat sebuah fakta. Fakta sial yang terus dirutuki Hibari Kyoya hingga kini.

Hibari Kyoya **buta**. _Buta_.

Buta berarti tidak bisa melihat. Buta berarti tidak bisa menandatangani dokumen-dokumen kewajiban seorang prefek Namimori. Buta berarti Kusakabe harus menggantikan tanda tangan Hibari dengan cap prefek Namimori. Buta berarti setiap komentar "cap saja" dari Hibari berarti persetujuan.

Buta berarti setiap komentar "_kamikorosu_" dari Hibari berarti tanda tidak setuju dengan dokumen tersebut.

Seperti proposal pesta perayaan kemenangan tim sepak bola yang menerima pertidaksetujuan Hibari berupa sebuah "_kamikorosu_" instan.

"…"

Hening.

Setelah sekian lama terdengung suara orang membacakan judul dokumen, tidak ada lagi suara terdengar di ruang prefek Namimori.

_Mana Tetsu dan suaranya?_

"… Kusakabe?"

Hibari memanggil, namun hanya senyaplah yang menjawabnya.

Ia membuka matanya yang tadi terpejam; berniat untuk mencari di mana sosok Kusakabe berada.

Hanya untuk menyadari, bahwa ke mana pun ia memandang, hanya gelaplah yang menguasai lapang pandanganya.

_Sial_.

"Ku―"

"Kyo-_kun_, laporan pertempuran dengan Kokuyo―"

"_Kamikorosu_."

… Hening sejenak.

Sebentar―

"… Hah?"

"Kufufu―"

_Clang!_

Dua buah tonfa metal terlempar dari arah Hibari Kyoya yang _tadi_ duduk.

Iya, _tadi_ duduk. Sekarang, Hibari sudah berdiri, saat tadi melempar dua tonfa miliknya ke arah di mana suara Mukuro ia dengar. Walaupun Hibari yakin, kedua tonfa itu gagal mengenai Mukuro, mengingat itu adalah _Mukuro_.

Yang pasti memakai ilusi perpindahan tubuh.

"―semangat sekali, Hibari Kyoya. Sampai tidak sadar bahwa sudah bukan bawahanmu itu yang membacakan dokumen," ujar Mukuro santai, sembari mendekati di mana Hibari yang sehabis berdiri melempar tonfa, kembali duduk.

"Aku sadar, Rokudo Mukuro. Makanya aku menghantamkan tonfa padamu. Sekarang kembalikan tonfaku, atau _kamiko_―"

"Tonfa yang ini?" potong Mukuro begitu saja. Ia memamerkan sepasang tonfa milik Hibari yang kini berada dalam genggamannya, walau ia tahu bahwa Hibari tidak mungkin melihatnya.

"Ya, tonfa yang itu. Di mana pun kau berada sekarang, kembalikan tonfaku segera atau _kami_―"

"Tidak mau," jawab Mukuro enteng. Ia bisa melihat urat kekesalan mulai muncul di wajah Hibari.

"Kau tidak berada dalam posisi bisa bernegosiasi denganku, Rokudo Mukuro," ucap Hibari jengah. Ilusionis di depannya membuat terlalu banyak masalah―sampai Hibari lupa menanyakan Mukuro, bagaimana ilusionis itu bisa masuk ke ruangannya seenak dirinya, tanpa disadari Kusakabe.

Sudahlah. Tidak penting juga. Ilusionis di depannya―kalau ia tidak salah kira―pasti memiliki seribu satu cara untuk memasuki ruangannya.

Dan fakta itu membuatnya tambah ingin menggigit Rokudo Mukuro sampai mati.

Lagi, Hibari berujar, "Rokudo Mu―"

"Berjanji dulu padaku, untuk menit ketiga ini, tidak ada kata '_kamikorosu'_, 'gigit sampai mati', ataupun segala hal yang berbau itu. Juga, tidak ada yang namanya bertarung denganku hari ini. Tidak ada benturan trisula dengan tonfa ataupun borgol. Tahanlah segala keinginanmu untuk melakukan itu semua di menit ini―"

"Dan kenapa aku harus menurutimu?"

"Karena kalau tidak, tonfamu tidak akan pernah kembali lagi."

Kalau dalam keadaan normal, Hibari pasti bisa menerjang Mukuro dengan tangan kosong sekalipun. Dalam kondisi _normal_.

Kalau dalam kondisi kehilangan kedua penglihatannya … itu beda lagi. Bahkan untuk Cambio Forma demi mengeluarkan borgol saja sudah susah setengah mati, meski ia tidak mau mengakuinya.

_Sial_.

"Jadi … bagaimana?" Mukuro bertanya sambil menumpukan kedua sikunya di sisi depan meja prefek Hibari. Dagunya ia letakkan di kedua telapak tangan yang membuka ke atas, sehingga wajahnya menatap langsung pada Hibari.

"_Ka_―kkhh, oke."

Mendengar jawaban itu, Mukuro tersenyum lembut tepat di depan wajah Hibari. Senyuman lembut itu berubah menjadi seringai senang, melihat wajah … tanpa ekspresi Hibari.

"Oya, tersenyum sedikit kenapa, Hibari Kyoya?" ujarnya dengan kekehan kecil. "Kufufu" singkat terselip di antara kekehannya.

Hibari memasang tampang kesal, sebal, atau apalah itu.

"Diam kau, Rokudo Muku―"

_Plok._

Mukuro menepuk puncak kepala Hibari dengan tangan kanannya, sambil tersenyum.

"Rileks sedikit, Hibari Kyoya. Khusus menit ketiga ini, aku sedang tidak ingin bertarung denganmu. Sesekali, gencatan senjata itu perlu, kufufu."

Walau Hibari tidak dapat melihat ekspresi Mukuro sekarang, ia yakin, Mukuro tengah tersenyum. Bukan, bukan senyum sadis atau gila bertarung seperti yang biasa Mukuro―dan Hibari―perlihatkan.

Rasanya, visi gelap yang selalu ia rasakan semenjak kebutaannya, kembali menjadi bercahaya.

Gelap tapi … _terang_.

Dari dalam dirinya, sesuatu bagai meneranginya.

Aneh. Tapi nyaman.

Ah, sudahlah.

Beberapa detik, tidak ada pembicaraan di antara keduanya. Tangan Mukuro sudah meninggalkan puncak kepala Hibari.

Mukuro memfokuskan pandangannya pada sosok Hibari Kyoya yang duduk di hadapannya. Menyelami tatapan entah ke mana arahnya dari mata oniks Hibari; mata yang kehilangan cahayanya itu.

Spontan, Mukuro berkata, "Empat menit lagi. Lalu penglihatanmu akan kembali seperti sedia kala."

Hibari tahu itu.

Sudah berkali-kali, Mukuro mengatakan itu padanya. Tapi tetap saja, cahaya putih yang bagai menyelimuti visinya tidak berhenti bersinar, setiap kali Mukuro berkata demikian.

Dan jawaban Hibari pun selalu sama,

"… _Terserah_."

Terserah. Terserah. Terserah.

Terserah, Mukuro mau mengembalikan pandangannya, lalu mereka bisa bertemu dan bertarung seperti biasa lagi. Terserah, Mukuro tidak mengembalikan pandangannya tapi ia bisa menikmati hari damai, yang membuatnya bisa santai sejenak.

Terserah―tunggu.

… _Apa?_

Membuka mulut, Hibari tiba-tiba saja mau menyebutkan nama, "Rokudo Muku―"

"Ah, sudah habis, ya, waktunya. Pantanganmu untuk tidak berkata '_kamikorosu'_, 'gigit sampai mati', atau apapun tentang itu, untuk menit ini telah usai. Lumayan menyenangkan juga, bisa bertemu denganmu tanpa kekacauan dan bentrok trisula dengan tonfa dan borgol. Nah, sekarang aku kembali dulu. Sampai jumpa di menit keempat, Hibari Kyoya."

Sehabis berbicara panjang lebar, Mukuro langsung menghilang dengan ilusi, sebelum Hibari sempat menyelesaikan memanggil namanya.

"―ro."

Hibari segera menyambar sepasang tonfa yang tertinggal di sisi depan meja prefeknya. Tonfa yang dikembalikan Mukuro tepat sebelum ia kembali ke penjara tangki air Vendicare.

Tonfa yang pegangannya masih … _hangat_.

_Ilusionis sialan._

**Hangat**. Seperti kedua pipi Hibari kini, tidak tahu kenapa.

Nanti, di menit keempat, Rokudo Mukuro harus mati di tangannya.

"Kkkh, kugigit kau sampai mati, Rokudo Mukuro…."

* * *

><p><strong>-to be continue-<strong>

**[**_words count; __**story only**__ (without "separate particle" between one paragraph with another, like "…" or disclaimer-appearance-syalala)_**:: ****1000 words]**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_yes_, _ending_-nya beda dikit X"D #woi. ehm, cuma perasaan saya, atau emang berasa tiap _chapter _ada selipan kusakabe/hibari gini? -_- #ngek. dan ini kelewat ooc, ya? susah banget bikin romens mereka tanpa ooc-in astaga #jedukinkepala.

[**ps:** saya tahu kok, "_kamikorosu_" dan "gigit sampai mati" itu artinya sama; cuma nambah-nambahin _words_ aja, kok :"P #dor]

.

**penjelasan prompt tiga: **_abstinence;_

di sini saya terjemahkan menjadi "pantangan". terasa kan, dari cara hibari menahan keinginannya untuk berkata sebangsa "_kamikorosu_" atau itulah. pantangan juga berlaku untuk mukuro sebenarnya kalau dilihat lagi; mukuro berusaha untuk menahan keinginannya tidak menghantam hibari dengan trisula, loh, di menit ketiga ini―mengingat bagaimana sifatnya di _canon_ selama ini. #inibenerenmaksawoi  
>semoga <em>prompt<em> yang menurut saya menjadi dasar _chapter_ ini terasa sungguh :"Dd.

.

_well_, **review?**

* * *

><p><em>terimakasih<em> kepada: **Hyuuzu • checkmate007 • Hikari Kou Minami • Aoi no Tsuki • Sachertorteei • Llewellyn del Roya • YUKA726 Hikari  
><strong>semuanya sudah dibalas PM :")b.

* * *

><p><em><strong>« secondo <strong>_:: _**quarto**_ **»**


	5. saat datangnya cahaya itu terlambat

―_untuk_ **[FFC] Infantrum; **_Seven Minutes in Heaven_. (_prompt_: 7 Heavenly Virtues.)

**Disklaimer:** **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! **karya _Amano Akira_. Tidak ada keuntungan komersil yang dibuat dari sini.

**Peringatan:** mungkin Canon, dengan situasi Mukuro belum bebas dari Vendicare; OOC; typo. **Kind of** _ficlet_. Mukuro**X**Hibari / **6918**.

**Let Me Spend Seven Minutes With You: 2012: M. Gabriella**

**.**

**lima: **_quando si__ottiene la luce__troppo tardi_**  
>[<strong>saat datangnya cahaya itu terlambat**]**

* * *

><p>"AYO, <em>YAKYUU-BAKA<em>! KITA AKAN TERLAMBAT!"

"Ahaha, santai saja, Gokudera―"

Dua remaja tengah berlari-lari menuju ke gerbang Namimori-_chuu._ Kalimat penenang dari seorang yang lebih tinggi diabaikan begitu saja oleh yang berambut perak. Yang disebut "Gokudera" itu balas membentak dan mengomel pada temannya yang ia katai "_Yakyuu-Baka_" tersebut.

Dari jauh, prefek dengan tonfa di tangan telah menunggu. Tanpa ia melihat pun, Hibari Kyoya tahu, suara yang berteriak-teriak itu adalah milik Gokudera Hayato―dan yang dibentak adalah Yamamoto Takeshi, seperti biasanya.

"AYO, CEPAT, HOI!"

Teriakan lagi. Telinga Hibari terasa pekak. Remaja berambut perak yang tadi berteriak rasanya perlu ia gigit sampai mati begitu orang tersebut sampai di gerbang―

"Hah! Akhirnya sampai juga di gerbang dengan selamat―"

"Apanya yang selamat." Nada dingin keluar dari mulut Hibari. Telinganya sudah tidak bisa menolerir keberisikan herbivora yang mengaku tangan kanan Sawada Tsunayoshi atau apalah itu.

"Ah, Hibari. Pagi," ucap Yamamoto dengan senyum biasanya. Gokudera memberikan tatapan kesal pada Yamamoto―_kenapa-kau-menyapa-dia-dengan-santai-begitu-hah_―yang ditanggapi dengan cengiran biasa Yamamoto.

"Cepat masuk kelas," Hibari jelas mengabaikan ucapan Yamamoto, "dalam lima menit, jam pertama akan dimulai."

Gokudera memberikan _deathglare_ lagi pada Hibari. Ia tahu _kondisi_ Hibari dan ia merasa Hibari tidak akan tahu akan tatapannya itu―

"Berhenti menatapku. Masuk, atau kugigit sampai mati."

Tonfa metal milik Hibari kini tepat berada di leher Gokudera. Pemuda bermata hijau itu sampai bingung, bagaimana Hibari tahu persis posisinya, sebelum ia ingat, bahwa Hibari _bagaimanapun _adalah Guardian terkuat Vongola―_sial, harus kuakui_.

Yamamoto yang tahu situasi akan semakin parah kalau Gokudera tetap di situ, memilih menarik sahabatnya itu.

"Tch, Herbivora."

Ia tahu, Yamamoto pasti telah menarik Gokudera pergi. Tapi yang membuatnya sedikit "bingung"―kalau rasa ingin menggigit seorang bos-mafia-yang-tidak-kelihatan-bersama-kedua-temannya bisa dikatakan "bingung"―adalah ketidakhadiran Sawada Tsunayoshi bersama dua teman herbivoranya.

Bukan, bukan Hibari mengkhawatirkan herbivora satu itu. Ia hanya merasa ada yang _aneh_.

Hah, biarkan saja. Itu bukan urusannya juga.

Satu lagi pagi dengan rutinitas sama, berjalan bagi Hibari Kyoya.

* * *

><p>Rutinitas pagi yang biasa dan siang yang biasa.<p>

Dari siang, hingga sore, saat ia sampai di rumah.

Hingga malam.

Tanpa perubahan.

_Memangnya ia mengharapkan apa?_

… Mungkin ia mengharapkan sesuatu yang berbeda. Hal "tidak biasa" yang bisa membuat tubuhnya tidak tumpul, meskipun cahaya di matanya telah padam.

Seperti … pertarungan, mungkin.

Tapi tidak ada satupun yang terjadi hingga malam.

Tidak ada suara cempreng-menurut-Hibari yang mengganggu harinya. Tidak ada kata "kufufu, kufufu" dari pagi sampai malam ini, terdengar di dekatnya. Tidak ada tabrakan tonfa dan trisula seperti biasanya.

Tidak ada Rokudo Mukuro hari ini―sampai saat ini.

"Tch," decihan terdengar. Kenapa pula otaknya harus berpikir seperti cara otak herbivora biasa berpikir.

Mengesalkan.

Memilih untuk mengabaikan segala yang ada di otaknya, Hibari beranjak ke kasurnya untuk tidur.

Ya, _untuk tidur_―

"Auch."

―kalau saja seorang berkepala nanas dengan warna biru tidak mendarat begitu saja di atas tubuh Hibari yang telah berada di kasur.

Hibari kaget. Jelas kaget; siapa juga yang tidak kaget bila tiba-tiba saja kau _ditindih_ oleh seseorang di kasurmu pada malam hari.

Reflek, Hibari mengambil tonfa yang terletak tepat di sebelah bantalnya dan mengarahkannya ke tenggorokan Mukuro.

"Turun. Cepat, Herbivora," suara monoton―atau yang dibuat begitu―terdengar dari Hibari. Namun segelap apapun kamar Hibari sekarang, Mukuro tahu, bahwa ada rona merah samar di wajah prefek itu. Bagaimanapun juga, ia _adalah_ seorang Rokudo Mukuro.

"Oya," tanggapan singkat, lalu yang berambut biru itu segera turun dari atas tubuh Hibari. Ia sedang tidak ingin memprovokasi prefek itu, karena ia sudah sangat lelah dengan segala _perdebatan_ yang baru ia hadapi seharian.

Tapi Hibari sepertinya tidak peduli akan hal tersebut. Terbukti dengan tonfa mengacung lagi pada Mukuro.

"Lawan aku."

"K-kufufu. Aku sedang tidak ingin bertarung, Hibari Kyoya. Aku sedang amat lelah―"

"Dan aku tidak ada kaitannya dengan hal tersebut, Rokudo Mukuro."

_Sial_. Mukuro tahu ini akan sulit. Maka, ia mencoba satu cara yang ia telah ia _pelajari_ dari pertemuan di menit keempatnya.

"Tapi aku memang sangat lelah karena pertemuanku dari pagi dengan Sawada Tsunayoshi," ujar Mukuro akhirnya.

Hibari diam.

Semua terasa … cocok. Absennya Sawada Tsunayoshi tadi dengan Mukuro mengatakan bahwa ia melakukan sebuah pertemuan dengan bos Vongola kesepuluh itu.

Hibari bencibenci**benci** hal itu. Hanya karena sebuah pertemuan dengan seorang herbivora saja, targetnya itu―targetnya itu―targetnya itu―

"… Kau sudah makan malam?"

Sebuah pertanyaan 'tak diduga dari Mukuro memecah keheningan. Hibari kontan menatap Mukuro dengan kening berkerut.

Bibir Mukuro membentuk segaris datar. Melihat Hibari yang tidak menjawab, keningnya yang berkerut, serta kepalan tangannya yang erat, menandakan bahwa Hibari mengatakan "belum" secara tidak langsung.

Kali ini, Mukuro menghela napas berat.

"Hibari Kyoya, sebaiknya jaga lambungmu itu. Jangan biarkan lambungmu ikut rusak seperti matamu―"

_Trang!_

Trisula bertemu tonfa secara tiba-tiba.

"Diam kau, Rokudo Mukuro," ucapan Hibari menajam sementara tonfanya yang makin menekan trisula Mukuro, " kau adalah orang luar, jadi jangan sembarang mengatakan bahwa kau akan mendatangiku terus selama tujuh menit berturut-turut dalam tujuh hari―"

Hibari diam sejenak dan punggung Mukuro kini menabrak dinding.

"―bila kau sendiri…," ada jeda pada kalimat prefek itu, "… hampir tidak dapat memenuhinya."

Pupil merah dan biru Mukuro sontak membesar begitu mendengar kata-kata Hibari barusan. Mukuro tahu, arti kata-kata itu meskipun tatapan Hibari begitu tajam―_aku-benci-orang yang-melanggar-peraturan-__**termasuk**__-melanggar-janji―_dan suaranya begitu dingin.

Mukuro tahu, _apa maksudnya_.

Ia tersenyum kecil.

"Kufufu. Yang penting aku tetap datang untuk satu menit sebelum hari ini berakhir, Hibari Kyoya."

Ya, sebelum hari ini _berakhir_. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas lewat lima puluh menit di malam hari, omong-omong.

"Tidak usah datang lagi, Herbivora."

Mukuro tetap tahu, maksud dari kata-kata itu―_kalau memang terlambat sampai seperti ini, tidak usah datang lagi; urus saja urusanmu dengan__** herbivora**__ lain itu._

Remaja berambut biru itu tersenyum lagi, ketika tonfa Hibari lepas dari trisulanya.

Kemudian ia ingat sesuatu yang ingin ia katakan pada Hibari, secepatnya―

"Hibari Kyoya." Hibari meliriknya dengan malas ketika dipanggil begitu oleh ilusionis yang merupakan targetnya tersebut.

"Besok, aku tidak menjamin dapat datang dengan cepat," ucap Mukuro dengan suara pelan. Hibari menatapnya tajam.

"Bukan urusanku."

Mukuro tersenyum menatap Hibari. Seiring waktu berjalan, senyum Mukuro berangsur-angsur menghilang bersama dengan tubuhnya. Hibari tahu, Mukuro sudah kembali ke Vendicare, karena ia tidak mendengar suara apapun lagi dari ilusionis itu.

Hibari kemudian menghela napas―_sejak kapan ia menahan napasnya?_

Di bagian "aku-tidak-menjamin-dapat-datang-dengan-cepat" membuat Hibari merasa kesal. Entah apa yang membuatnya begitu.

Lagipula … sejak kapan ia mengharapkan kedatangan ilusionis itu?

Karena sudah terbiasakah? Karena selama lima menit berturut-turut ia dikunjungi oleh yang berambut biru?

Ia tidak tahu――dan satu kata lagi:

_Sial_.

* * *

><p><strong>-to be continue-<strong>

**[**_words count; __**story only**__ (without "separate particle" between one paragraph with another, like "…" or disclaimer-appearance-syalala)_**:: ****1035 words]**.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: penjelasan prompt lima: **_patience;_

perhatian―dari mukuro ke hibari. lihat bagaimana mukuro menanyakan hibari sudah makan atau belum; lihat bagaimana mukuro berusaha memberi penjelasan kenapa ia "lama datang" pada hibari, walau sampai kapanpun si prefek itu tidak akan pernah meminta penjelasan secara frontal seperti yang biasa di sinetron―_hargadirinyaitulohastaga_.

.

_well_, **review?**

* * *

><p><em>terimakasih<em> kepada: **cocoamilo • Eszett del Roya • Aoi no Tsuki • Anonymous – Login • Hikari Kou Minami • Fakkufakku • Nato Apple • Hyuuzu • kirin47 • Rokudo Renna • Sachertorteei • Higarashi Yumiko ga login • Vongola XII • alwayztora**

* * *

><p><em><strong>« quarto <strong>_:: _**sesto**_ **»**


	6. ketika kesadaran kebodohan menghantam

―_untuk_ **[FFC] Infantrum; **_Seven Minutes in Heaven_. (_prompt_: 7 Heavenly Virtues.)

**Disklaimer:** **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! **karya _Amano Akira_. Tidak ada keuntungan komersil yang dibuat dari sini.

**Peringatan:** mungkin Canon, dengan situasi Mukuro belum bebas dari Vendicare; OOC; typo. **Kind of** _ficlet_. Mukuro**X**Hibari / **6918**.

**Let Me Spend Seven Minutes With You: 2012: M. Gabriella**

**.**

**enam: **_quando la consapevolezza__della follia__ha colpito_**  
>[<strong>ketika kesadaran akan kebodohan menghantam**]**

* * *

><p>Hibari Kyoya.<p>

Bila ditanya apa yang merupakan harga dirinya, ia akan menjawab dengan mudah: Kedisiplinan Namimori-_chuu_. Apapun akan dilakukan Hibari, bila ada yang mengganggu hal tersebut, termasuk menghancurkan segala yang mengganggu tersebut.

Secara _resmi_, Hibari Kyoya adalah Cloud Guardian dari sebuah keluarga mafia bernama Vongola. Yang berarti, _resmi_nya, Sawada Tsunayoshi adalah bos Hibari―menandakan bahwa herbivora itu berada … di atasnya.

Itu secara _resmi_.

Pada kenyataannya, ia tidak mau mengakui herbivora lemah macam Sawada Tsunayoshi sebagai seseorang yang posisinya lebih tinggi dari dirinya. Lagipula, secara rantai makanan, karnivora berada di atas herbivora, bukan?

… _Ya 'kan?_

Lalu kenapa targetnya―Rokudo Mukuro itu―memilih mendatangi seorang herbivora lemah macam Sawada Tsunayoshi? Bukan dirinya, yang merupakan seorang karnivora Namimori? Apa karena ia … kurang kuat?

Tidak. Hibari Kyoya secara _resmi_―berdasarkan pengakuan seorang Acrobaleno Reborn―adalah Guardian terkuat Vongola. Ya, _Guardian terkuat_.

Berarti hanya di antara Guardian.

… _dan Sawada Tsunayoshi tidak terhitung_.

Sudahlah.

Yang Hibari tahu, ia adalah yang terkuat. Itu saja.

Ia sudah tidak peduli, bahwa sampai malam ini, di kamarnya ini, orang _itu_―Rokudo Mukuro _itu_―tidak juga datang. Lagipula, ilusionis tersebut kemarin sudah mengatakan, ia akan terlambat di menit keenam ini.

Tidak datang juga tidak apa-apa. Malah bagus, ia bisa tidur dengan tenang untuk menyambut hari esok yang pasti membuatnya sibuk dengan urusan menjaga ketenangan Namimori.

Menjadi seorang yang cacat fisik berupa kebutaan, tidak akan menjadi alasan bagi Hibari Kyoya untuk mengabaikan patroli rutinnya. Setelah seminggu lebih tidak melihat apapun selain hitam dan gelap, tubuhnya mulai terbiasa dan menerima keadaannya apa adanya. Selain itu, tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa ia akan menerima donor mata darimanapun.

Mengartikan, ia tidak terikat apapun. Tidak dengan Sawada Tsunayoshi, tidak dengan Vongola. Ia adalah awan yang bergerak bebas, sesuka dan semau dirinya sendiri.

Ya, _awan yang bebas_.

Awan yang bergerak bebas, tanpa ikatan apapun. Tanpa kaitan dengan janji manapun. Atau siapapun. Atau Rokudo Mukuro _itu_―

"Hibari Kyoya."

Kabut menyelimuti ruangan, membentuk satu sosok dengan rambut biru dan mata dwiwarna; membentuk siluet gelap bagai 'tak terjamah di ruangan kamar itu.

Panggilan itu, suara itu, kabut _itu_. Semua sudah sangat Hibari hapal di luar kepala; begitu hapalnya sampai ingatan-ingatan itu terasa menyatu dengan sisi otaknya.

Lelah, malas, dan dalam keadaan butuh tidur; Hibari tidak mengangkat tonfanya ke hadapan ilusionis yang datang tanpa tubuh aslinya itu. Hibari hanya menatapnya―kalau melihat ke arah di mana Hibari _memperkirakan_ Mukuro berdiri bisa disebut _"menatap"_―dengan malas.

Datar, "Apa, Rokudo Mukuro?"

Lalu Mukuro mendekat―dan Hibari tahu itu, tapi ia sedang tidak dalam _mood_ untuk memaki Mukuro yang mendekat; _hell_, bahkan ia tidak memiliki niat untuk membuka mulut sedikitpun―dan mendekat.

Dekatdekat**dekat**. Detik berikutnya, ia merasakan sesuatu yang basah menempel di bibirnya. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat; secepat datangnya kecupan itu, secepat itu juga kecupan tersebut berakhir.

Hibari membuka matanya lebar-lebar―meski ia tahu bahwa bukaan selebar apapun, tetap hanya gelap yang diterimanya―karena kesadaran tiba-tiba merangsek secara brutal ke dalam otaknya.

Tapi walau ia tahu bahwa membelalak adalah hal yang sia-sia, ia berani bersumpah; ia melihat Mukuro―_dengan rambut birunya, dengan mata dwiwarnanya, dengan senyumnya_―berbisik tepat di depan wajahnya.

"_Kau __**bebas**__, Kyoya._"

Lalu kesesakan singkat yang dirasakan Hibari selama kedatangan yang cepat itu menghilang. Bersamaan dengan menghilangnya eksistensi tahanan Vendice itu dari kamarnya.

―ia adalah _**awan**__ yang __**bebas**__._

Tanpa Rokudo Mukuro beritahu sekalipun, Hibari sudah tahu akan hal itu. Tidak ada obyek atau subyek manapun yang terikat dengannya. Selamanya, ia adalah miliknya sendiri. Kebebasan adalah sesuatu yang merupakan miliknya sampai kapanpun.

"_Kau bebas, Kyoya._"

Apa itu maksudnya? Meskipun ia tidak mau mengakuinya, ia tahu Mukuro pasti memaksudkan hal lain di balik kata-kata itu; ilusionis itu memang pintar dalam permainan kata-kata―_dan dalam __**kebohongan**_―meski ia tidak mau mengakuinya.

Satu yang terlintas dalam pikiran Hibari, adalah kata "bebas" itu berarti ia _bebas_ dari seorang Rokudo Mukuro. Ia tidak terikat apapun dari ilusionis itu―lagi. Tidak terikat lagi.

Kemudian, prefek itu mendapat sebuah kesimpulan, bahwa menit-menit yang dijanjikan Mukuro di awal telah usai. Berhenti, habis, dan _selesai_; bahkan tidak sampai di menit ketujuh.

Lalu Hibari tertawa menyindir dengan singkat.

Seharusnya, ia sudah tahu dari awal; semua ilusionis adalah pembohong yang ulung, tidak terkecuali Mist Guardian Vongola itu. Seharusnya, ia sejak awal tidak mengacuhkan segala janji-janji bodoh mengenai menit-menit itu. Seharusnya, ia tidak mengharapkan apa-apa dari permulaan.

Memori tentang enam menit yang sudah ia habiskan bersama ilusionis sialan itu berputar di benaknya.

Bagaimana di menit pertama, dengan bodohnya ia mengatakan "_terserah_" saat Mukuro mengatakan mau mengunjunginya setiap hari selama satu menit. Mengingat ini lagi, ia serasa ingin menggigit otaknya sendiri―kenapa saat itu dengan ringannya mengatakan hal tersebut; dengan gampangnya "membuka" diri pada ilusionis itu.

Bagaimana di menit kedua, dengan bodohnya ia _kalah_ dalam pertempuran singkatnya dengan Mukuro. Seharusnya, buta sekalipun tidak menghalangi nafsu bertarungnya untuk menjadikan dirinya pemenang kala itu. Lagi-lagi ia mengutuk otaknya, kenapa sampai punya pikiran bahwa _karena-ia-buta-maka-wajar-bila-kemampuan-bertarungnya-menurun_.

Bagaimana di menit ketiga, dengan bodohnya ia mau menuruti ilusionis sialan itu untuk tidak mengatakan kata kesukaannya, "_kamikorosu_". Kesadaran akan ini menghantamnya dan membuatnya makin merasa seperti orang gila. Entah apa yang merasukinya kala itu, hingga rasanya mematahkan tonfanya sendiri belum cukup.

Bagaimana di menit keempat, dengan bodohnya ia mau mendengarkan ocehan brengsek mengenai donor mata itu. Kenapa juga ia mesti memedulikan perkataan ilusionis sialan itu, mengenai matanya yang penuh dosa atau apalah itu. Seharusnya ia tidak pernah peduli. Menjadi Hibari Kyoya, harusnya reaksi normalnya adalah mengabaikan omongan itu, bukannya malah "menerima" dengan mudah.

Bagaimana di menit kelima, dengan bodohnya ia menggoreskan dalam ingatannya, bahwa ilusionis itu akan datang terlambat untuk menit selanjutnya. Ia bahkan menjadi sangat herbivora, dengan mengaitkan Sawada Tsunayoshi pada keterlambatan Mukuro. Untuk apa? Harusnya ia bahkan tidak mengindahkan keberadaan Sawada Tsunayoshi karena bocah itu adalah herbivora.

Atau bagaimana di menit keenam, dengan bodohnya ia membiarkan dirinya dicium oleh Rokudo Mukuro. Menyedihkan, menjijikkan, dan memalukan.

Merekapitulasi semua ini, ia serasa ingin menghajar dirinya dengan tonfanya sendiri. Segala tentang Rokudo Mukuro selalu membuat harga dirinya terinjak-injak. Mulai dari kekalahannya pada pertarungan di Kokuyo yang pertama kalinya, maupun selama enam menit menggelikan yang telah ia lewati dengan ilusionis itu.

Ha. Bahkan pikiran _ingin-menghajar-diri-sendiri_ sudah bukan-Hibari-Kyoya-sekali. Hibari Kyoya adalah seseorang karnivora Namimori yang haus pertarungan, benci keramaian, tidak terikat dengan apapun atau siapapun, serta awan yang _bebas_.

Kesadaran bahwa ia sudah sangat keluar karakter setiap bertemu dengan ilusionis sialan itu kembali datang menghantam dirinya. Kutukan-kutukan dengan kata-kata kasar ia sumpahkan di dalam kepala.

Beraninya _**target**__nya_ membuat segalanya menjadi rumit begini.

Namun Mukuro sudah mengatakan, bahwa ia _bebas_. Bebas dalam artian tidak ada lagi kunjungan memuakkan dari ilusionis sialan itu. Seharusnya ia senang.

Sebelum sudut terdalam dirinya memberitahu, bahwa ia sudah terbiasa dengan kedatangan ilusionis sialan itu. Sudah terbiasa dengan dentingan tonfa dan trisula tiap pertemuan mereka, sudah terbiasa dengan pembicaraan satu arah dari Mukuro.

Kembali, pemikirannya sudah keluar dari karakter dirinya sebagai Hibari Kyoya. Bila Dino Cavallone mengetahui ini, mungkin ia akan tertawa-tawa di hadapannya; yang makin mengindikasikan bahwa, ia sudah sangat keluar karakter. Cih, bahkan nama Dino yang melintas di kepalanya saja sudah menjadi petunjuk bahwa otaknya sudah benar-benar rusak.

"_Kau bebas, Kyoya._"

Kata-kata itu terngiang lagi di kepalanya. Hibari Kyoya kemudian merasakan pusing yang hebat menerpa dirinya.

Sial. Dia butuh tidur sekarang juga.

Besok, ketika ia membuka mata, sudah tidak ada lagi yang akan membuat ia keluar karakter. Ia akan kembali menjadi Hibari Kyoya yang adalah seseorang karnivora Namimori yang haus pertarungan, benci keramaian, dan tidak terikat dengan apapun atau siapapun.

Ia akan kembali menjadi Hibari Kyoya, yang bila ditanya apa yang merupakan harga dirinya, ia akan menjawab dengan mudah: Kedisiplinan Namimori-_chuu_. Apapun akan dilakukan Hibari, bila ada yang mengganggu hal tersebut, termasuk menghancurkan segala yang mengganggu tersebut.

Ya, benar, ia adalah _Hibari Kyoya_.

_Trang!_

Satu dari dua tonfa miliknya―yang ia letakkan di meja kecil samping kasurnya―ia lempar asal entah ke mana.

Lalu ia menutup mata, mencoba melupakan segala tentang Rokudo Mukuro, yang dengan beraninya telah menyebut nama kecilnya, dan dengan beraninya telah menghancurkan karakternya.

Semuanya sudah berakhir,

Ia adalah **Awan** Yang _Bebas_.

Tidak ada menit ketujuh.

* * *

><p><strong>-to be continue-<strong>

**[**_words count; __**story only**__ (without "separate particle" between one paragraph with another, like "…" or disclaimer-appearance-syalala)_**:: ****1299 words]**.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: penjelasan prompt enam: **_liberality;_

kebebasan―tanpa perlu dijelaskan, _prompt_ ini sudah sangat dapat dirasakan di seluruh isi _chapter_.  
><em>chapter<em> ketujuh adalah yang terakhir, dengan _words_ _count_ 666; dan diapdet malam ini juga. _until then, ciao._

.

_well_, **review**?

* * *

><p><em><strong>« quinto <strong>_:: _**settimo **_**»**


	7. akhir

―_untuk_ **[FFC] Infantrum; **_Seven Minutes in Heaven_. (_prompt_: 7 Heavenly Virtues.)

**Disklaimer:** **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! **karya _Amano Akira_. Tidak ada keuntungan komersil yang dibuat dari sini.

**Peringatan:** mungkin Canon, dengan situasi Mukuro belum bebas dari Vendicare; OOC; typo. **Kind of** _ficlet_. Mukuro**X**Hibari / **6918**.

**Let Me Spend Seven Minutes With You: 2012: M. Gabriella**

**.**

**tujuh: **_la fine_**  
>[<strong>akhir**]**

* * *

><p><strong>-ten years later-<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Crash. Crash. Crash.<em>

Darah menyembur dan mengalir keluar dari setiap pembuluh arteri dan vena. Bau karat dan besi memenuhi gedung tua yang sebelumnya _akan_ digunakan sebagai tempat bernegosiasi dua _keluarga_.

Sayang, _keluarga_ yang mengajukan permintaan negosiasi pada Vongola itu malah berkhianat. Mengira bahwa membawa sejumlah skuad mereka akan sanggup mengalahkan seorang utusan dari Vongola yang mereka ajak bernegosiasi.

Yang tentu saja gagal.

Ha. Meremehkan Vongola rupanya.

Satu orang yang telah mengalahkan puluhan orang itu menatap datar pada tumpukan tubuh di hadapannya. Pemuda tegap berambut hitam kelam itu membuka mulutnya untuk mengeluarkan nada monoton, "Sudah, begitu saja?"

Melihat tidak ada jawaban, ia beranjak dari gedung tua tersebut. Menendang pintu masuk gedung dan melangkah keluar dengan santai, seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa sebelumnya.

Setelah cukup jauh dari gedung, ia memasukkan kembali duri-duri yang tadi ia gunakan ke dalam badan tonfa. Ha, ia bahkan tidak perlu menggunakan Cloud Flame miliknya. Setelah selesai mengurus duri-duri itu, ia mengaitkan kembali sepasang tonfanya ke sisi kiri dan kanan pinggangnya.

Pemuda itu lalu mengambil ponsel dari sakunya, lalu menekan nomor yang sudah ia hapal luar kepala.

_Tuut. Tuut. Tuu_―

"_Halo?"_

" … "

"_Hibari-_san_?"_

"Sudah beres."

_Clik._

_Tut. Tut. Tut._

Pemuda yang disebut Hibari-_san _―dan bernama lengkap Hibari Kyoya―itu memutuskan hubungan telepon secara sepihak. Ia yakin, atasannya itu sudah mengerti akan maksud pesannya; seperti biasa.

Hibari kemudian memutuskan untuk tidak langsung kembali ke Vongola Headquarters. Di sana sudah dipastikan akan sangat berisik, mengingat sekarang adalah Sabtu malam. Kebanyakan Guardian menggunakan saat ini untuk beristirahat dari misi, kecuali yang memang mendapat misi darurat.

Dan itu berarti keramaian; sesuatu yang Hibari Kyoya benci dari dulu hingga sekarang.

Sesuatu yang ia benci meski telah sepuluh tahun berlalu.

Ah, iya; sudah _sepuluh tahun_.

'Tak terasa, ia sudah bukan prefek haus pertarungan yang menyerang secara brutal seperti dahulu. Ia yang sekarang adalah pria matang yang berpikir lebih rasional dalam segala hal dan lebih tenang.

Ia bahkan sudah mengakui Sawada Tsunayoshi sebagai atasannya; meski hanya secara implisit. Sepuluh tahun telah membuat segalanya berubah. Kemampuan Sawada Tsunayoshi yang sekarang sanggup membuatnya menyebut nama pemuda tersebut; bukan lagi hanya "herbivora".

Namun untuk satu-dua hal, ia tetap membencinya. Termasuk keributan.

Termasuk ilusionis.

Ilusionis manapun. Seperti ilusionis Varia yang dengan datarnya selalu mengatakan hal-hal menyebalkan.

Atau seperti Rokudo Mukuro.

Hibari tersenyum tipis.

Rokudo Mukuro. Setelah sepuluh tahun, ilusionis itu telah bebas dari Vindice dengan bantuan Vongola. Tetapi orang tersebut memilih menyerahkan jabatan Mist Guardian resmi Vongola-nya pada Dokuro Chrome. Mukuro memilih melaksanakan misi secara tersembunyi, sampai-sampai yang mengetahui eksistensinya di dunia ini mungkin hanya si pemberi misi, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Tidak ada dari lima Guardian lain yang tahu (Chrome pasti tahu, tapi memilih bungkam) keberadaan Rokudo Mukuro kini. Termasuk Hibari Kyoya.

Sepuluh tahun berlalu, sampai sekarang ia masih tidak tahu di mana pendonor matanya itu berada.

Ah, iya; donor mata.

Di luar dugaannya, meski Mukuro dahulu menjanjikan tujuh menit baru akan memberikan penglihatan Hibari kembali, penglihatannya kembali tanpa Mukuro harus datang untuk menit ketujuh. Mengatasnamakan Vongola, mata kanannya ditransplantasi milik Mukuro hingga menjadi berwarna biru. Mengenai yang kiri, akhirnya ia menggunakan ilusi organ dari Chrome (yang katanya adalah perintah Mukuro-_sama_).

Berbicara soal donor mata, ia jadi teringat kebodohannya semasa menjadi remaja labil usia lima belas. Bagaimana dengan begitu-bukan-Hibari-Kyoya, ia melewati enam menit bersama ilusionis sialan itu.

Hibari tersenyum tipis lagi.

Harus ia akui, ia ingin menit ketujuh itu datang. Untuk menyampaikan _terima kasih_-nya; kalau niat untuk menghantam tonfa pada trisula bisa disebut ucapan _terima kasih_.

Ia yakin, suatu saat, ilusionis itu akan datang. Untuk menit ketujuhnya―

"Oya."

Ck. Panjang umur sekali.

Kabut berkumpul membentuk siluet pria berambut biru panjang dengan trisula.

"Datang juga kau."

"Oya, rajin sekali sampai tetap mengingat namaku hingga sekarang."

Hibari segera mengambil sepasang tonfa di pinggangnya. Mukuro menjentikkan jarinya, membuat sakura berguguran di sekitar mereka; di jalan yang gelap karena malam. Hibari menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Seakan tahu maksud Hibari, Mukuro menjawab, "Untuk dramatisasi suasana."

Lalu Hibari menerjang Mukuro dengan cepat. Keduanya menyeringai.

"Untuk menit ketujuh, Mukuro."

"Untuk menit ketujuh, Kyoya."

_Trang!_

Dan denting pertemuan tonfa dan trisula terdengar lagi―setelah sepuluh tahun lamanya.

* * *

><p><strong>-end-<strong>

**[**_words count; __**story only**__ (without "separate particle" between one paragraph with another, like "…" or disclaimer-appearance-syalala)_**:: 666**** words]**

* * *

><p><strong>[ <strong>"_Rokudo Mukuro, is __**my**__ prey, after all._" ―Hibari Kyoya; _Katekyo Hitman Reborn! 325: __**Opposition**_ **]**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **HUAKHIRNYA SELESAI JUGA! TTATT _multichapter_ kedua dari sekian banyak _multichapter_ saya yang akhirnya tamat! _i love 6918 to death!_ :").

**penjelasan prompt tujuh: **_diligent;_

rajin ga, sih, sampe sepuluh tahun, Hibari masih ingat kenangan mengenai menit-menit itu? kurang "_rajin_" apa? :'p

.

_well, _**Review**? [_forthelast_]

* * *

><p><em>terimakasih<em> kepada: **cocoamilo • Authorjelek**  
>dan <em>terimakasih<em> pada semua yang telah mendukung dibuatnya fanfiksi ini; kepada _challenger_ (**ardhan winchester**-_san_), TANPAMU, 'TAK ADA FANFIKSI 6918 PERTAMAKU; kepada semua _reviewer_, baik anon maupun login; kepada semua yang telah memfavoritkan dan meng-_alert_; dan tentu saja kepada **KAMU!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>« sesto <strong>_:: _**settimo**_


End file.
